Outlands
The Outlands is a barren wasteland outside of the Pride Lands. Information The lionesses who were banished by Simba for remaining loyal to Scar resided in the Outlands for most of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. These Outsiders used to live in an extremely structure resembling a termite mound somewhere within the Outlands, but have since abandoned this area. Physical Attributes The area has a desert-like terrain with small cliffs, trees, and few plants, and seemingly no fauna. It is littered with animal bones of unfortunate wildebeests and buffaloes. History ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' According to Simba and Zazu, Outlands is the home of the exiled Outsider lionesses, and is therefore forbidden for young Kiara to travel to, though she does not obey this order, choosing to venture into the outskirts of the area, where she encounters a young Kovu. They are driven away by a float of crocodiles. Zira soon arrives and takes her son home, deeper into the dry, termite-infested lands. Zira's other two offspring, Nuka and Vitani await her, arguing with each other until she returns, holding Kovu in her jaws. She drops him and scolds both him and Nuka, who was supposed to be watching the cub, but eventually realizes that she could use Kovu's new friendship with Kiara to her advantage. She enters a large structure that resembles a termite mound, where many Outsiders are gathered, and sings the song "My Lullaby", ending perched atop the structure as the sun sets upon the Outlands. The Outsiders eventually leave the Outlands home in favor of the Pride Lands, where Simba welcomes them as a part of his pride. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Kion and Bunga are playing with a baobab and eventually the fruit winds up dropping into the depths of the Outlands, where a few animal bones are present. Kion is hesitant, knowing that his father Simba does not want him to enter the forbidden lands, but Bunga has no such qualms, and plunges right down. Meanwhile, a clan of hyenas are hungrily watching their leader Janja gnaw a bone. Spotting Bunga, Janja sends a few of his minions out to capture the honey badger. They are almost successful, but Kion roars at them, in doing so releasing the Roar of the Elders, sending powerful currents whipping through the Outlands, and Bunga is able to flee. Later, Mzingo the vulture flies into the Outlands, passing by a number of dead trees, and enters the lair of Janja and his clan: a dark, shadowy area close to a tall volcano that is smoking. He reports the news of the new Lion Guard being formed, and Janja, after a brief distraction involving a caterpillar, sings the musical number "Tonight We Strike" to plot an attack on the Pride Lands, noting in the beginning of the song that in the Outlands, it's better for one to make their own rules. At the conclusion of the song, the hyenas exit the Outlands. They are later driven back there by the new Lion Guard. ''The Lion Guard'' The Outlands serves as a home to most of the series' villains, including Janja, Reirei, and sometimes Mzingo. Occasionally, it serves as a setting for the protagonists of the series, such as in the episode "The Mbali Fields Migration". Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Outlands, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands *The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands *The Lion Guard: A Devastating Event *The Lion Guard: Dara's Love *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *The Path of Honor * Return To Pride Rock * The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign *A Cheetah's Shame *Ono's Retirement *To Save A Princess *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *Visions of The Past *Tales of the Pride Lands * The Leopon Legacy * The Lion King: Next Generation Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes